yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kakubo Tsukuyomi
'First Name' 'Last Name' 'IMVU Name' Vincent902 'Nicknames' Kitten - Given to him by a male that said he loved him but in the end betrayed Kakubo. Little Devil - Given to him by his family as he acts like a devil when inraged. The Chaos Jewel - Given to him by his mother before she died. Slicer - Given to him by the enemies that soon died after. Being sliced into pieces that is. 'Age 18' 06/02/2137 'Gender ' male with womanly facial features very hard to tell male from woman unless undressed. 'Height' 5 foot 5 'Weight' 110 pounds 'Blood type' O Positive 'Behaviour/Personality' Kakubo Tsukuyomi is a person of unknown behaviors rumors spread that he has the rage of a murderous demon and will kill anyone who looks him wrongly, others say that he is a lustful person and would sleep with anyone that he just wanted to sleep with. No one knows what the head of the Tsukuyomi clan acts like as he has only sent advisors or people to speak for him. No one even knows what personality he carries most people think he is shallow or shy. Others think his personality is dead and he might have none. No one for say knows. 'Clan & Rank' Oyabun (Boss) Of the Tsukuyomi Clan 'What district do you live in?' The Tsukuyomi clan has family that lives within both disricts 1 and 2. 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Assassin, Ceo of the Blood Lotus Assassin Organization or the BLAO for short and is head of the Tsukuyomi House 'Fighting Style' Kick Boxing, Kendo, Karate, Kung Fu And Sambo Perks Weapon Proficiency - 'User with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, and they can hit bulls-eyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that they should not understand comes naturally to them. Flash Dance - User can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported, many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. Could be difficult to use, for the movement would be so fast they cannot be seen. For the movement would be so fast all one would be unable to see anything of the world except one big blur. But someone could be able to see while moving that fast, they would simply have to be born, able to see while traveling so fast that they vanish for a moment. Another potential problem for the unadjusted, would be the physical body. The quick movements and the quick stops could break bones, or destroy internal organs, or more commonly the air pushing against ones chest would cause respiratory arrest. The speed moving could theoretically flay both skin and muscle from the bone. But again this is theory, the person's body could adjust with these powers, allowingthe person to use these powers safely. Most users of this ability will experience none of these affects while using the Flash Step even if they do not have the capacity to resist bone breaking stops, crushing air or any other potential deadly effect of high speed movement under normal conditions making the Flash Step a valuable tool. This technique is commonly used to dodge projectiles, move behind enemies, and show off speed. It can also be used to get away from a fight. In this case it may cause the user to appear as if they are teleporting short distances away every second or so rather than moving at a constant high speed away from a fight, though it does not have to. Other applications include using the technique to move back and forth between different areas to cause an after image of yourself making it appear as if there are multiple copies of the user. A user of Flash Step doesn't necessarily have to be fast to be able to use this technique. A few users can even use this technique to fight by proxy (The ability to do or be something without really doing it in person), using a puppet to fight for them by making its limbs seem to be moving on their own. Some manipulators of time can give the appearance of Flash-stepping, by slowing down time around them. Enhanced Vision - Users have eyes enhanced to see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, or color, perhaps even in a different spectrum of light or into another dimension. Abilities Nanite Manipulation The tiny robots that the users control can be programmed to build, destroy and cover themselves with metal. They can produce a suit of cyber armor made of sentient nano-bytes that covers their body that is nearly indestructible yet still very agile. It also increases the user's physical attributes many times that of the average human. This power is able to upgrade vehicles or take over electrical objects by the use of a nanotechnology. When in use to upgrade vehicles, a cable will come out from the arm; the more cables, the higher/faster the upgrade. User can shoots a cylindrical bullet that releases nanites which override the electrical object programming. Enhanced Strenght Users have incredible ability to defy weight limitations of the member of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Users can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. 'Weapon of Choice ' ' Exile - A gun Kakubo had speically modifed for him, the gun fires a single shot 50 calibur bullet, the barrel has been modified to a point where it is a cock it in half and replace a new bullet each time, the time it takes Kakubo to reload is a greatly increased thanks to his flash dance ablity whic allows him to move slightly faster then most, so the estimate time it takes him to reload a bullet is 10 seconds before he has time to fire. ' ' Tsukishyomi - A brand new sword which Kakubo also had forged after his family sword had been destroyed, the swords entire frame to handle is made entirly from pure steel, the guard is made from pure gold and around the butt of the sword is a crystal sphere which is a pale purple. Allies/Enemies Tsukuyomi Clan - Allies 'Background' The Tsukuyomi Clan (IN NO TIES WITH THE ACTUAL GOD.) was founded and built by a Woman by the name of Kushina Tsukuyomi in the year of 2118. Living threw the hell of District 1 at age 18 she fought her way threw psyhos, rapist and even assassins. Taking role of an assassin she only took high paying jobs. After 5 years and 23 she started up the an organization for assassin which grew over time. Her empire grew and the loyalty of 10 assassins which soon became family to one another. With 5.5 million dollars she was set by the year of 29 she and her comrades started the clan Tsukuyomi (aka Moon Gods). After her small empire was created and money left over about 2.5 million dollars She and her family were set for a long while. Some still took assassinational jobs while others took normal jobs getting out of the bussiness. Each of them have 2 to 3 kids except for Kushina. After 3 more years and 32 she met a man by the name of Mayuri Kusonagi. After 4 years they had a child namming him Kakubo Tsukuyomi after the mothers last name instead of the fathers. in the year of 2140 After The death of Mayuri Kusonagi at age 40 due to a heart attack Kushina age 40 and her son Kakubo age 3 she could not let the lagacy of her family and her son fall. Threw the years Kushina spoiled and raised her child the best she could. At age 17 he was then ready. Kushina now dead after his seventeenth birthday in June 2nd 2154 Kakubo was trained in the art of the assassin and head of the Tsukuyomi Clan. The money of the 2.5 million dollars slowly grew and then became 5.6 million dollars. As head of the house he has put half of the money into some personal projects and some into a weapons reseach and building factory. Kakubo as he is and most of the old assassins of his mothers day has mostly past most of there childrens grandchildren became assassin guards to Kakubo from a far. The money which was spent now was a mear 1.5 million dollars. Kakubo still runs his mothers organization which was never given a name untill now with just a mear symbol. The symbol of a lotas which is the color red as dark as a persons blood. Kakubo still a child to most people has a hard life but is still treated with honest respect to this day.) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 03:34, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC Category:The Trigon Saga